


Missed Seeing You

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Video Chat, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: “Are... are you talking to my butt?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	Missed Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for desitonystark on Tumblr, based on [this text post](https://anthoenystark.tumblr.com/post/188929333182/bucky-on-video-chat-ive-really-missed-seeing)

"Little higher, sweetheart," Bucky says, voice low and dark and hungry, "you're slidin' outta frame."

Tony whines, entire body covered in sweat and his arm shaking with the effort of holding himself up. An impatient growl from Bucky pushes him into motion though, and with another soft groan Tony shifts his knees back in from where they've been slowly sliding outward across the sheets and arches his bark harder. Makes sure Bucky can see where Tony's fingers are pressing into himself, Tony's cock hanging flushed and angry between his thighs.

"There you are," Bucky says, and Tony swears he can feel the rumble of it even through the sometimes spotty video connection. “What a sight you make. Can't wait to see it again in person, get my hands on you, show you exactly how much I miss you."

"Still pretty sure you're talking to my ass," Tony says with a huff of laughter, and then moans as he thrusts his fingers back into himself hard and his cock twitches almost painfully.

Bucky's answering laugh is strained and Tony twists his head enough that he can glance back at the screen, gasping at the sight. Bucky is leaned back against the headboard in his shitty hotel room, laptop shoved far enough down his thighs that Tony can see Bucky's hand wrapped around his cock, leaking slightly over his fingers as he works himself slowly.

"As soon as I get home I'm gonna show that ass exactly how much I missed it," Bucky promises, and a hot shudder runs down Tony's spine because oh, he knows Bucky means it. "Gonna leave my hand prints all over it, fuck you open nice and slow until you're begging me for more."

"Bucky," Tony whines, dropping his head back down to lean against his shaking arm as he rocks back onto his fingers and clenches around them hard. "Bucky please- fuck, please tell me you're coming home soon."

"Soon as I can, baby doll," Bucky says, still in that tone of dark promise even as his voice finally goes unsteady. "And I'm gonna keep you in that bed for days, fuck you 'til you can’t move, 'til you don't know anything but beggin' me for more."

Tony moans, loud and shameless, and his arm finally gives out. "Please, please," he begs mindlessly, face smashed into the sheets and fingers still working relentlessly inside himself.

"Come for me, Tony," Bucky growls, and Tony snaps. He's dimly aware of the wet sound of Bucky jerking himself off faster past his own wailing moans, but he definitely doesn't miss when Bucky inhales sharply and then groans out "fuck, Tony, so gorgeous- fuck- "

When Tony finally stops shaking with the last waves of his orgasm he collapses with a sigh, then makes a face and wiggles a couple inches to the side. He's been up for too long, too many sleepless nights without Bucky at his side, and his energy is officially shot. "I'm gonna fall asleep now," Toy slurs out happily, "still wish you were here."

"Miss you too, baby," Bucky says and Tony doesn't even need to look to know he's got that terribly fond smile on his face. "Make sure you dream about me, sweet thing. I'Il be home before you know it."


End file.
